Another World
by Devious Angel 101
Summary: A cat, my OC, is sent to another world, where she meets many odd-looking creatures. She refuses to talk, but is surprised when she sees Sonic and the others transported there as well. Story is better than it sounds! R&R Please!


A/N: Ginny here! Enjoy chapter 1!

--

Two cats were laughing and running around on the beach. One was purple, one was pink. They were the best of friends. The purple cat, who was nick-named A-C by her friends, wore a dark blue one piece swimming suit. The pink cat, Sheryl the Cat, or just S-C, wore a light blue one piece swim suit.

The two collapsed on the ground, laughing. "S-C, when are the others supposed to get here?" A-C asked.

S-C looked at her watch. "In about ten minutes." She looked back up a A-C, who looked frustrated. She smirked. "You just wanna see Shadow, don't you?" A-C blushed a little bit.

"Shut up! I don't like Shadow!"

"Yea...Hey guys!" S-C jumped to her feet, A-C following suit. Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Silver, Amy, Cream, Charmy, Cosmo, Tails, and Espio were walking up to them.

"Hey guys!" A-C said, waving her hand. She was avoiding eye-contact with Shadow.

Sonic smirked and held up his boom box. "Time to get this party started!" He said, and they all cheered. A-C and S-C, who were actually twin sisters, pulled on their jeans over their swim suits and pulled on T-shirts too. They wouldn't be in the water for a while.

--two hours and a lot of fun later--

"Guys!" A-C called to them. She was pointing over the ocean to a bright spiraling blue light coming towards them. Everyone immediately started retreating. Sonic and Shadow stood their ground, A-C and S-C right beside them.

"Girls, get back to the hotel, this could get dangerous." Sonic said.

A-C shook her head, but S-C, knowing Sonic was the authority of their group, hesitantly backed up and ran towards the hotel. "If that's Eggman, you're gonna need all the help you can get!" A-C said. Sonic sighed, knowing it was a losing battle. A-C stood still with a look of determination on her face. It kept coming closer and...they all realized it couldn't be Eggman, who lay in G.U.N.'s prison. This was something else. Sonic and Shadow were gone in a flash, but A-C stood her ground, backing up a little. "Why did they just up and run?" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly, the light seemed to reach out and engulf her. She closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, she found herself not on a beach, but in a town where everyone suddenly stopped and looked up at her. Everyone was wearing odd-looking outfits to her. Girls were wearing dresses from the old times and boys also wore clothing from old times. She immediately realized she was out of place, wearing her blue-jeans and T-shirt.

"Excuse me." She heard a tired voice say. She jumped and turned around. There in front of her stood an odd-looking man. "You must be lost. Come with me." He turned and started walking. A-C hesitated before following. SHe opened her mouth to ask where she was, but before she could speak he said "You must not let anyone know you're from another world. It would be dangerous to do so." She closed her mouth. Usually she would answer any question anyone asked and she couldn't keep a secret if she spoke, so she decided not to speak.

They arrived at a castle and he took out his staff. Suddenly she found herself in a tower with many hourglasses, some the sand moving slowly, some the sand moving fastly. There were many turning wheels to machinery and loudly ticking clocks. There was also a place with dates and years floating around, going this way and that.

"Welcome to the palace of time. Without us, the people of Fairytale Land would age and die. We are the reason Fairytale Land even exists. Only the Wizard of the Fairytales and his two assistants remember everything." A-C looked around in awe. "Tic-Tac! Come here. We have an out-worlder." A blue cat came in polishing a glass, muttering something to himself. He was a small cat. Then A-C realized she was eye-to-eye with him. She looked at herself and realized she was smaller than her average height. "Tic-Tac also comes from another world. He's been here for more than 250 years." Then A-C recognized him. He was a cat who had disappeared 263 years before, teachers saying he disappeared without a trace. "He is from a planet called Mobius. Just as you are." Tic-Tac looked at her with curiosity.

"What's an outsider doing here?" He asked. Surprisingly, he sounded not even 20.

"She was most likely captured in the blue light you were." The Wizard explained. "You see, young one, I have been looking for a long time how to get young Tic-Tac, and yes, he is considered young here, back to his world. I have not succeeded quite yet, but I'm close, I'm sure. But even if I do, he can't go home and announce he is Tic-Tac. He could probably say he was a descendant, but nothing more. He could even say he was named after him, but nothing more." He looked at A-C. "What is your name?" A-C just shook her head. After trying a couple of times to get her to speak, the Wizard gave up and said "Well, it doesn't matter. You can't give your real name anyway. So you shall be called Bessy in this world."

"Sir, she can't dress like that. She'll stand out too much." Tic-Tac pointed out. The Wizard nodded his understanding and hit his staff on the ground. A dress appeared in his hand. It looked weird to Bessy, but she ignored the weirdness. She knew she was expected to wear it.

--5 minutes later--

Bessy hated the dress already, and her hair had to be cut short. She didn't enjoy it, but she did have to admit she looked better with short hair. Her tennis shoes were replaced with blue sandals. Her dress was two different colors; on the left and right side, dark blue and in the center, light blue. The dress stopped just under her knees. She was actually humiliated, but since she had so much pride, she refused to show it. The Wizard was making a call, by staff, to the Wizard of the Fairytales.

Five minutes later, Bessy was being led through town. She wasn't getting weird stares this time because she actually blended in. When they arrived at the meeting place, the Wizard turned toward Tic-Tac, who came along just to get away from the ticking of clocks, and asked "Did you bring it?" Tic-Tac nodded. "Okay, give it to me." Tic-Tac took out a velvet-covered box. The wizard took it and opened it. Inside was a gold wristlet. He held it out to Bessy, who hesitated for a couple of seconds before taking it. "It's a tracking device and a communicator. Put it on your wrist." She did as she was told.

"You called?" someone asked. Bessy jumped a little. She looked up at another old man.

"Yes, I did. I know today is your 300 year assistant hiring day, and I would like to ask a favor of you."

"And what is that?"

"This young girl has come from another universe. She doesn't know where she is. I was hoping you could take her until I find a way to get her back to her own world. You know I already have too many assistants and you only have two, so I asked this of you." The wizard looked at Bessy and nodded without hesitation.

"What's her name?"

"She won't tell us. So we just call her Bessy."

"Bessy. Hmm...Really fits along with this place. Well, I've got to be off. Mambo will probably destroy the place if I don't get back soon." Bessy looked up at the Time Wizard and he signaled for her to follow the Fairytale Wizard, as she had dubbed them. She followed the wizard. When she looked back, the Time Wizard and Tic-Tac had disappeared. "You'll like this world. Unless the scales have been tipped, it will always be a Happily Ever After." Suddenly fireworks flew into the air and hit a house. The wizard sighed. "Mambo." Was all he said. "Come on, we've got to go see what's happening."

--ten minutes and a lot of chaos later--

"Mambo!" They came in to shouting. Bessy jumped and scooted backwards and behind the FairyTale Wizard. "What were you thinking? You could have knocked over the scales!"

The wizard cleared his throat, gainig the two's attention. They were a cat and a pig.

"B-boss!" They both exclaimed, knowing that they were busted.

"As you know, today I went to town to find another assistant, like every 300 years." They nodded. "Well, my friend, The Wizard of Time, came upon someone and asked me to hire them." The two nodded.

"So what's his name?" the cat asked. The pig nodded in agreement.

Bessy felt insulted. HIS name?

"Actually, Mambo, HER name is Bessy." The two were surprised. There hadn't been a girl Wizard Assistant in the History of Forever! "Bessy, will you please show yourself? And do not fear them. They are just ordinary Fairytale Landers, like you." He added the main part as a reminder and she knew it. She peeked out from behind the Wizard and looked at the two. They watched her with curiosity. She knew she looked just like herself, but she was just their size. She knew they thought she looked weird. "Her name isn't really Besy, but we don't know her name for sure." Bessy looked up at the Wizard. She knew he meant good, but she just couldn't trust them all.

'This is all a dream.' she thought. 'I'm really back with my friends and sister, back in Station Square! I'm not really here, or hearing this stuff, or anything! I'm really asleep!' She closed her eyes tightly, hoping to wake up from the seemingful dream that wasn't a dream at all.

--To Be Continued--

So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? I hope you like it! Review please!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic crew or the Happily N'Ever After crew, but I DO own Bessy(A-C), Sheryl(S-C), Tic-Tac, and the Time Wizard.


End file.
